Booster R
Vorkommen: HiSecthumb|Serpentis Logo, LowSec (Stufe4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Booster F&E Booster R&D ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im dem Serpentis Vigil Komplex ausgelöst werden Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Booster R D 1Popup: ''Going through the items found in the Serpentis outpost, you notice some unused boosters still in their original packs complete with documentation and bear the seal of the Serpentis Corporation. The documentation notes further that these boosters as "Field Test" material and not for common consumption and at the bottom there is ordering info, stating item number and the makers electronic address. Feeling it is worth a shot, you set your communication instruments to emulate those of the Serpentis facility you just laid to waste, feed in the booster factory addy and hit send. And lo and behold, you get an instant reply, a sleepy sounding female voice says "SC medical research 504, good day. How may I help you? Oh! It is Vigil 15? I have a message for you from the supply office, they say you are late. Get to G5, pick up the materials and get here as soon as possible" She adds information on the location and tells you to talk to Nadir, also at G5 if there is anything. And with that she is off the air. '' Man landet an einem Solar Harvester. Es gibt ausserdem eine abbaubare Gaswolke (50 Einheiten Vermillon Cytoserocin). *1 Boss Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Patroller/Chief Watchman) - ''damp *5 Battlecruiser - Harvester (Corelatis Platoon Leader) *6 Elite Frigates - Harvester Guard (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) Tötet man den Shadow Serpentis Cruiser, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Eskalation im zweiten Abschnitt eine Fortsetzung findet. Der Agent droppt Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Booser R D 2Popup: ''Suddenly your radio crackles and it is the lady from the Serpentis medical station again "SCmr504 to Vigil 15, divert to a new location, we have news of pirate activity at G5, confirm please!" You reply with the identification from the Serpentis Vigil station and that seems to be sufficient for her, she adds that you should stay off the air for security reasons and that she will contact you soon again with further instructions. '' Man landet wieder an einer abbaubaren Gaswolke (20 Einheiten Amber Cytoserocin). '''Welle 1 Meldung (2-3x jeweils bei Angriff eines BS): Mayday! Mayday G6 industrial group being attacked by pirates! *2-3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) - Trigger *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *3-4 Destroyer - Harvester (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Guard) - Escalation Trigger Welle 2 *4 Elite Frigate (Coreli Guardian Scout/Spy) ''- scramble/web'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard) - damp Welle 3 (wenn Welle 2 angegriffen wird) *2-3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate)'' '' Der Faction Cruiser droppt evtl. Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: Again your radio comes alive with the voice of this femme serpentia "This is an important security announcement, all ships in G5, G6, G8 and G9: evacuate immediately back to base." And that is it. No location and no ships will be departing from here it seems, it looks like you have lost the trail. Eskalation Teil 3 Popup: Again, a similar setup and this time you caught some bad guys in the act. Not that stealing from the Serpentis is necessarily "bad". Now if you only would find one of these hideouts where the Angels still store some booty. Perhaps the next location will lead you to something more interesting. '' Diese dritte Stufe der Eskalation ist eine riesige Ansammlung an Schiffen, aufgeteilt in 4 Gruppen: 110, 120, 130 und 200 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt. Die Gruppe bleiben passiv bis man sie angreift oder in ihre Nähe kommt (ca 30km). Jede Gruppe hat Respawns, die aber gleichartig verhalten, sie schiessen erst bei Angriff oder Annäherung. Es erscheint im lokalen Chat folgende Meldung: ''You have obviously entered the location a bit wrong and whether it was your subconcience trying to keep you out of trouble, or just some finger trouble when you engaged the numpad, it was probably for the best, as there seems to be a huge group of Serpentis gathering Gruppe 1 (ca 110 km) *10 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *9 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) Respawn 1.1 *3 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Protector) Respawn 1.2 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender) *4 Frigates (Coreli Guard) Gruppe 2 (ca 120 km) *7 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader) *7 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Sentinel) Respawn 2.1 *3 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Watchman) - damp Respawn 2.2 *3 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery) *4 Frigates (Coreli Protector) Gruppe 3 (ca 130 km) *6 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *8 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) Respawn 3.1 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Sentinel) *4 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer) Respawn 2.2 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier) Gruppe 4 (ca 200 km) *14 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *15 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief) Respawn 4.1 *2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Protector) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender) Respawn 4.2 *3 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Watchman) - damp Respawn 4.3 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *4 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier) Respawn 4.4 *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller) - damp Die Meldung für eine mögliche 4. Eskalationsstufe erscheint bereits beim Angriff der ersten Gruppe. Der Shadow Serpentis Chief lässt Faction Loot fallen. Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Booster R D 4Popup: You follow the coming and going of the Serpentis who are seemingly unaware there is an enemy amongst them. When they start warping out again, you position your scanners, let your instruments run a tracking routine, sit back and hope for the best. And yes, you do indeed get a feedback indicating a location not too far away as their destination. If they have stuck their plans, this should be the site of the Serpentis medical research facility! '' Das Empfangskomitee besteht aus einigen Raketenbatterien und einem Serpentis Stronghold. '''Erste Welle' *10 Serpentis Light Missile Batteries Zweite Welle - erscheint, wenn der Stronghold angegriffen wird. *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Safeguard) - damp *4 Frigates (Coreli Defender) Dritte Welle - erscheint, wenn der Shield des Stronghold bei 50% ist. *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender) Vierte Welle - erscheint, wenn die Armor des Stronghold bei 50% ist. *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Trooper) Fünfte Welle - erscheint, wenn die der Stronghold bei Strukturschaden bekommt. *Serpentis Drug Escort (Battlecruiser) - Chance auf Faction Beute, Tech2 Salvage Popup: Drugs and money, it seems to be all the Serpentis are about. At least they dont hesitate giving their lives for it. Sechste Welle - erscheint, wenn die Struktur des Stronghold bei 50% ist. *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader) * Frigates (Coreli Safeguard) Der zerstörte Stronghold lässt nur etwas Tech1 Beute fallen. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec